1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the detection, prevention, treatment and cure of gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux complications. It also relates to methods for improving vocal function, methods for managing lung aspiration, methods for applying cricoid pressure during anesthesia intubation, and methods for stabilizing body structures such as during medical imaging or radiation treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aspiration of gastric contents into the lung and airway as well as regurgitation of stomach contents into pharynx and larynx is the reason for a significant number of office visits and hospitalizations. Although morbidity of this condition is not systematically evaluated, a significant percent of deaths has been attributed to the aspiration of gastric content (30-70% of patients with aspiration pneumonia). In addition, a substantial number of outpatient visits are prompted by entry of gastric contents into structures above and beyond the esophagus resulting in various complaints and disorders. These include pneumonia, pneumonitis, bronchitis, laryngitis, pharyngitis, otitis media, laryngeal cancer, dental erosion, and asthma, for example. These conditions cause symptoms such as chronic cough (reflux is the cause in 29% in some studies), frequent throat clearing, sensation of a lump in the throat (globus), excessive phlegm, hoarse voice, ear ache, fever, and productive cough in case of pneumonia.
The most deleterious regurgitation events and aspirations occur in recumbent positions and during sleep. For example, nocturnal acid reflux sufferers often grapple with esophagitis and stricture, adenocarcinnoma of the esophagus, respiratory, and ear, nose and throat disorders, as well as sleep disturbances and diminished quality of life. These complications during sleep further exacerbate the day-time symptoms of chronic cough, frequent throat clearing, or other symptoms.
Acid suppressive therapy has been used as a treatment strategy for gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux. However, studies of effective acid suppression using proton pump inhibitors, H2 receptor antagonists have, at best, reported a modest improvement which has been challenged by properly designed randomized clinical trials. In some instances, pharmacologic therapy has been combined with elevation of the head of the bed or avoidance of eating for three to four hours before retiring to sleep but these methods have not given rise to significant improvements.
Surgical studies of the management of these therapies report success in some patients. These surgical procedures, however, are costly and have some mortality, but significant morbidity including difficulty swallowing, gas bloat syndrome, diarrhea, weight loss, . . . etc. These complications frequently necessitate redo or revision of the operation. In addition, these procedures do not last permanently and lose their efficacy within seven to ten years.
The socio-economic impact of the available medical and surgical therapy for the reflux induced supra esophageal complications and aspirations described above is significant and adds many billions to the health care burden.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0090573 describes a device and method that overcome the limitations of the gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux treatment therapies described above. Specifically, U.S. 2013/0090573 discloses a non-pharmacologic device that is used to increase intra-luminal pressure within the upper esophageal sphincter (UES) of a patient, such as a human or animal, in order to prevent entry of gastric contents into the pharynx, larynx, or a lung. The device uses external pressure to induce intra-luminal pressure within the UES, by compressing the UES between a cricoid cartilage and a cervical vertebrae thereby preventing gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux. The induced intra-luminal pressure, however, does not occlude the esophagus under all physiological events.
In view of the advances in gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux therapy provided by U.S. 2013/0090573, further improvements to this gastroesophageal and gastroesophagopharyngeal reflux treatment technology are desirable.